


Fresh Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as many children appeared with fresh strawberries.





	Fresh Strawberries

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as many children appeared with fresh strawberries. A new scowl formed.   
''You never obtained lots and lots of pretties for your king? To the streets!'' He viewed his children running. 

The Sewer King ate two strawberries and smiled. Perhaps strawberries instead of pretties.

THE END


End file.
